Blind Kisses
by ItalianCrybaby
Summary: Alfred and Arthur had such a lovely day at Disneyland… until Alfred lost his glasses.


**Disclaimer, I don't own Hetalia** **or Disney :P**

* * *

Alfred sighed angrily from the passenger seat of the car.

"I couldn't see a damn thing during the fireworks show." Alfred pouted with his arms crossed.

"Oh you stop that." Arthur scolded from the drivers seat. "They told you before we got on the ride to secure all loose items. Glasses were specifically mentioned on the list of things to hold onto."

Arthur and Alfred had spent the whole day at Disneyland. They had enjoyed their time together, but halfway through the day Alfred wanted to go on Splash Mountain. Arthur voiced his dislike of getting wet on rides but for the sake of his overly energetic boyfriend, he agreed to get on the ride.

Alfred had been completely ecstatic about getting Arthur to go on the ride with him… that was until Alfred's glasses flew off his face in the drop and landed somewhere into the water below them.

"But I can't see any of the cute little characters when my glasses are off." Alfred whined as he scrunched his eyes shut and slumped in his seat. "I had to keep them on so I could see the little woodland creatures singing Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah!"

Arthur rolled his eyes at Alfred's childish behavior.

"Well, maybe this will be a lesson for you. Follow the rules every once in a while." Arthur smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Alfred opened his eyes and stared in Arthur's direction. "I guess the only good thing to come out if that situation was that you got to hold my hand and lead me around the rest of the day."

Arthur blushed and didn't say anything.

"I can't see your face clearly right now but I bet you're blushing~." Alfred smiled.

"W-what? T-that's ridiculous. Why on earth would you think that?" Arthur sputtered as he turned a deeper shade of red.

"Cuz whenever you don't have a snappy comeback for something I say you blush." Alfred said knowingly.

"Oh whatever… we're driving up to your house now." Arthur informed his currently blind boyfriend as he started to turn into the driveway.

"Wait! Turn off the headlights!" Alfred said loudly making Arthur jump.

Not understanding why, Arthur quickly turned off the headlights on right as he parked his car in the driveway. They were immediately met with darkness. Their only source of light came from the faint glow of the suburban streetlights.

"Alfred. Why-" Arthur began to question, but he was cut off by his boyfriend.

"There's something I wanted to do during the fireworks show but I couldn't determine when the best time to do it was… so I figured I should do it now before I leave the car." Alfred explained as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "And my family is really nosey, so I don't want them to see us if they happen to be peeking through a window."

Arthur felt his face burning with another blush as Alfred leaned in close. The Brit felt his stomach flutter in anticipation. He closed his eyes and slightly parted his lips as he waited for the loving kiss he knew he was about to receive.

Soft warm lips pressed against Arthur's forehead. Wait… forehead?

"Woops, that was supposed to be your lips…" Alfred mumbled. "Lemme try again."

Arthur felt the American kiss his cheek.

"Wait… no."

A kiss on his nose.

"Ugh! I can do this."

Arthur opened his eyes and laughed. Alfred's terrible vision mixed with the darkness in the car made it hard for the man to find Arthur's lips.

"Oh just come here already." Arthur said impatiently. He grabbed either side of Alfred's head and pulled him into a proper kiss.

Their lips finally met and a feeling of completion swept over the two. With Arthur's guidance, Alfred kissed the Brit one, two, three… too many times for Arthur to keep track of.

The kisses quickly became more heated as Alfred brought his hands up to tangle into Arthur's messy blond hair. Arthur pulled his boyfriend closer as he felt himself becoming lost in the sensation of the other man's lips moving against his own.

But they were soon interrupted when the sound of Alfred's phone reached their ears.

They reluctantly pulled apart so Alfred could read the message.

**Matthew**:

_Stop making out with your boyfriend before mom or dad go out and drag you into the house._

"Damn nosey family." Alfred glared down at his cell phone.

Arthur's face burned with embarrassment. So much for not having Alfred's family see what they were doing…

"I'll let you go then. Have a goodnight." Arthur said.

"You too." Alfred leaned in once more. This time he was able to find Arthur's lips, but this time it was a quick peck. "Call me to let me know you made it home ok."

"I will. Goodnight." Arthur reassured the American. He waved goodbye as Alfred left.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as he watched his boyfriend struggle to find his way to the front door. Today was definitely a day he would always remember.

* * *

**Hello again readers. Soo sorry I haven't written anything in a while. To be honest, I'm kind of stuck on my other stories. But I promise I shan't abandon them. I will finish them… eventually. Anyways, inspiration hit me for this story and I just had to write it. Hopefully you all enjoyed it.**

**Please let me know what you thought of it by leaving me a review.**

**Thanks for reading n_n**


End file.
